


Boyfriend Material

by kyungscultleader



Category: SHINee
Genre: AND DRAMA, And angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Unrequited Love, but not quite unrequited, but theres a happy ending, kinda public sex, like seriously theres lots of sex, tags will be updates as I go too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungscultleader/pseuds/kyungscultleader
Summary: Kim Kibum is all too used to be being told he isn't quite 'boyfriend material'.





	Boyfriend Material

Feline eyes scan the nightclub while lithe fingers toy mindlessly with a paper straw. Kibum takes a sip of his pink cocktail, a surprisingly tasty mix of cotton candy and something fruity that he can't quite put his finger on. He downs half the drink in one large sip and Kibum hums happily at the sugary drink, so sweet and smooth that Kibum almost forgets the vodka that christens it.

Kibum's phone buzzes harshly against the bar, the sudden noise making him jump while a not-so-manly squeak escapes his plush lips. He looks around him, hoping that no one too cute saw his embarrassing moment. When he's convinced no one is laughing behind their hands at his expense, he reads the text message.

 

From: Overgrown Maknae  
Jongin just texted. He said he saw you at the club??

 

Kibum almost rolls his eyes; he had been wondering how long it would take for word to get back to Taemin that he was out tonight. He knows that Taemin is worried about him and, yes, a place like this isn't really Kibum's usual scene, but he's a big boy and he knows how to take care of himself.

He brings his glass to his face, tongue searching for the straw as he hastily types out a reply.

 

From: The Diva™  
I am, and I don't see what the problem is.

 

The reply is almost instant.

 

From: Overgrown Maknae  
That place is kinda shady, Key. People only go there to get shitfaced and hook up in the bathroom.

 

From: The Diva™  
Okay so maybe I want to get shitfaced and hook up in a bathroom tonight?  
(side-note: what was Jongin here for then, and does Soo know?)

 

From: Overgrown Maknae  
I know you, Kim Kibum, and you are much too classy for a quick bathroom fuck.  
(he mentioned to me once that they go there together sometimes. Said something about Kyungsoo getting all hot when he dances, but I didn't push for more info. I know more than enough about their sex life from Jongin already, I don't need to know all his boyfriend's kinks too)

 

From: The Diva™  
Or maybe I've just never been drunk enough. This pink thing I have is pretty good, tho, might just do the trick. We'll see by the end of the night, won't we?

 

From: Overgrown Maknae  
Bum, you just had your heart broken. I don't want you to do anything stupid! Like, for example, get drunk and call that piece of shit a million times, begging him to get back together and leaving his office voicemails only to wake up the next morning and regret everything.

 

From: The Diva™  
Hey, that was one time Tae!

 

From: The Diva™  
Look, I just want to have fun and get my mind off...everything, really. I'm not looking for a new relationship, just someone to pass the time. I'll be fine, so please stop worrying.

 

From: Overgrown Maknae  
I'll never stop worrying, but I will leave you alone. Text me in the morning so I know you didn't drown in your own vomit xx  
(side-note: if you do get it on in the bathroom, or anywhere else, use a condom!)

 

From: The Diva™  
Yep and yep. Now goodnight, Taemin.

 

With that, Kibum switches off his phone and pockets it. Mood slightly dampened, he returns to his people-watching.

While sitting alone with a drink at the bar, it's a bit hard not to wonder what it would be like to go out there; to join the swarm of sweaty bodies on the floor as they grind and grope strangers all in the name of a good time. He wonders, but he wouldn't dare do it. He may be a big boy who can take care of himself, but he's also here alone and completely new to this part of town, so he'd rather not risk it. Instead, he settles for watching until he finds someone who piques his curiosity enough for him to make his move.

Kibum pouts when he moves to take another sip of his drink, only to find his glass empty. He slides the empty glass away with one finger, as though its mere existence is an insult to him. He waits until the tender is finished with a customer at the other side of the bar before waving his hand for service, though it's unnecessary as the barman is already making his way to Kibum.

“Hey, can I get another one of...whatever that pink thing was?” He asks the moment the man is in earshot.

The bartender chooses to ignore Kibum in favour of mixing some sort of yellow drink. To say he's confused when the tender slides the yellow drink across the bar to Kibum, would be an understatement.

“From him,” is all the barman says as he points to the patron from across the bar.

Kibum looks at the guy, who catches his eye, smiles and raises his glass in Kibum's direction.

He's cute, Key thinks as he takes in the man's pronounced cheekbones, long lashes and mole beneath his left eye. Something about this man, though, reminds Kibum of his most recent ex. Maybe it's the way his mouth crooks up a little more on the left when he smiles, or maybe it's the way he eyes Kibum up and down like he's a shiny gold prize to be won. He reminds him of his most recent ex, but he _could_ go home with him.

For a moment, he thinks about Taemin's text; the one about him being heartbroken. He wasn't wrong, really, but he wasn't completely right, either. Yes, Kibum is upset about his breakup but Woohyun didn't break his heart, not really. After all, Woohyun was just one of many others in the long line of people who didn't quite think Kibum to be 'boyfriend material'.

For years, Kibum has tried to find the one; the one who he will fall irrevocably in love with and who will, in turn, love him back just as much if not more. He's tried and failed. Key thinks himself a good boyfriend; he gives and gives and never asks for anything in return. He realises now that may have been why he never received anything in return. He's always there when they call; whether it's 10am and they need help cramming for an exam or it's 1am and their bed feels lonely. When they call, he's there.

But maybe that's the problem, or at least one of them, with Key. He's _there_. He's always available when they need him and that's safe and he just makes it so easy for them to use him. He's just _there_ to comfort them when they're sad, fuck them when they're lonely, fill the empty time and space until someone better, someone they actually want to care about, comes along. But not anymore, Kibum's done.

At least, that's what he tells himself – what he's told himself for a while now. He's done and he's been done for the past six-or-so 'relationships' (and that's a loose term for them, in Kibum's mind). He wants to close his heart off but he knows that's an impossible feat. He falls hard and fast and he's never really thought it to be a flaw, not until they started taking advantage of that quality. He doesn't want to be their toy anymore, but he still wants to fall in love. He still wants to _be_ loved.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Key wants to use someone the way he's been used. He wants to lose himself in someone else's body and until these feelings of worthlessness, of never being enough, that have been weighing him down for so long are the last things on his mind, even if only for a little while.

So yes, Kibum decides as he offers the man a shy smile, this man that looks like his most recent ex could be his perfect escape for the night and, seeing as the man is so clearly interested, it would be _so easy._ But he won't. Even as he bites his lip in the man's direction, lets him think he's more interested than he really is, Key's mind is already made up and he won't be going home with him tonight.

No, tonight, Key wants to make the first move. For once, he wants to be the one in control of the situation. He wants to be the one deciding what he drinks and who buys it for him. He's sick of being the puppet; he wants to be the one pulling the strings.

Still, he won't let a free drink go to waste. He winks at the guy across the bar before tasting the yellow drink. His nose crinkles in distaste the moment the liquid hits his tongue. _Banana daiquiri_ , he thinks with a scowl. Taemin would love it, but Kibum has never been one for banana.

The guy must've seen the look on Key's face, because when he looks back up the man is flirting with a girl beside him.

With a roll of his brown, feline eyes and a muttered “Whatever,” Kibum turns back to the crowd of slick bodies in search of his target and just as his gaze teeters to the edge of the dance floor, Kibum thinks he's found him.

It's a bit hard to see between the smoke machine and flashing lights, but just off to the side of the dance floor a man is standing alone, drink in hand and eyes locked on Key. It's a feat to see it clearly under the multicoloured lights, but Kibum swears his hair is white – it's different, but a striking contrast to his young and tanned face. He flashes Kibum a smile, plump lips pulling back to reveal rows of pure white teeth (just about as white as the perfectly quaffed hair on his head). Kibum smiles back, a smile that, while genuine, is sultry and teasing. The guy must understand what Kibum has in mind, because he raises an eyebrow and his own smile becomes a slick smirk.

The guy is built; biceps that Kibum can dig his claws into, thighs that could fuck him so far into tomorrow and hands that could manhandle him the way he's not ashamed to admit he likes. He looks tall, too, in his tight grey jeans and equally tight black shirt. His broad shoulders are covered in a red leather jacket that looks like it costs more than Kibum's whole outfit combined. The man's definitely got money, and Key feels suddenly shy. He feels so far out of this guy's league, and severely underdressed in his skinny black jeans and white long-sleeve crop top (that he semi-regrets wearing since the air is so hot and thick with sweat and hormones).

Refusing to let his insecurities get the best of him, he composes himself and gestures the white-haired man over to the bar, tapping the empty barstool beside him gently. Then, he turns away, leaving the ball in the other man's court.

It isn't until a few lonely minutes pass that Kibum thinks he's made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have teased and played hard-to-get. For a moment he regrets not just going over there and introducing himself, but the moment is fleeting because a warm body slides its way beside his and onto the stool beside him. Relief washes over his body and he smirks to himself in pride.

Suddenly, there's a warm hand spread across the width of his thigh. He can't help but admire the large hands, his mind already conjuring up images of all the things they could do to him. He can feel the warmth of the man's hand through his jeans, the touch sends tingles up his spine. When he looks up and he's met with a pair of round, dark brown eyes. Up close, Kibum can see that his hair is more on the silver side and he's a lot shorter than he looked at a distance. That doesn't bother Kibum though – not when the smirk on this man's face is melting his insides and the look in his eye says he wants nothing more than to devour Kibum whole.

“Hi there,” it's the man that speaks first. His voice is smooth and deep and it stirs something inside Kibum.

“Hey yourself,” he replies, a flirty edge to his voice.

His hand squeezes Kibum's thigh. “I couldn't help but notice you sitting here, alone.”

“Well,” Kibum leans closer, looking up at the man through his lashes, “I'm not alone anymore now, am I?”

The man searched Key's face, gaze lingering a beat too long on Kibum's lips as he licked his own.

“No, you certainly aren't,” he agreed. “What's your name, sweetheart?”

Key bit his lip. “I'll tell you...once you buy me a drink.”

The man gives Key a smile and a nod and waves over the bartender.

“So, what'll it be?” he asks Key. Face flushing red, Kibum realises he has _no idea_ what he was drinking earlier. He had just asked the bartender for something sweet, which is what he tells the silver-haired man.

“Surprise me; something sweet,” he says, eyeing the daiquiri the man from before had bought him before sliding the drink away with a dainty finger and adding, “but nothing banana flavoured.”

The guy throws his head back in laughter. Kibum swallows the lump that's formed in his throat as he stares at the man; beads of sweat are dripping down his neck and over his Adam's apple. The sight is taunting Kibum, urging him to reach across that extra inch and wipe away the drops with his tongue. He thinks that might be a tad forward, though, so he refrains.

The barman comes and takes their orders. The moment he's gone, the man returns his attention to Key.

“So, have I earned myself a name to go with that pretty face?” he asks.

Key ducks his head bashfully, blushing at the compliment. “I'm Kibum,” he tells him, “but most people just call me Key,”

“I like Kibum,” he says with a small smile; one that, for the first time tonight, is purely innocent. Key's heart stutters at the sight and he decides, right in that moment, that he wouldn't mind seeing that smile a million more times (he would mind even less being the cause of that smile every single day, but that's a thought he won't let himself dwell on). “Is it...is it okay if I stick with that?”

Key feels his heart swell and he cheeks warm. “Yeah, that's alright. Do I get to know your name?”

“It's Jonghyun,” he tells Kibum as he slides his hand further up his thigh. His hand finds one of Key's own and he tangles their fingers together. Kibum's fingers slide perfectly into the spaces between Jonghyun's fingers and Jonghyun would be lying if he said he didn't love the way those soft hands felt in his own. (He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of some other things those hands could do).

“And what do you do, Jonghyun?” Key asks as their drinks are placed on the bar before them. Kibum takes a tentative sip of his drink, this one blue, as Jonghyun watches closely. The silver-haired man seems relieved when Kibum hums happily.

“Good?” he asks, nodding toward the drink he had ordered for Kibum. He nods happily; an action that Jonghyun finds too cute to be good for his health, what with the way his heart beats faster. “Good.”

“You didn't answer my question,”

“I work for my father, actually,” Jonghyun says.

“Family business?”

“I guess you could say that. My father is Kim Soohyun of Kim & Co Enterprises,” he confesses. Usually, Jonghyun is more than eager to brag about his family and the kind of money and power he has. He's not all too sure why, but for the first time he doesn't want someone to be impressed by his money; this time, he wants Kibum to be impressed by Kim Jonghyun himself.

Key's jaw drops at the confession. Kim & Co are everywhere; from fashion and beauty to construction and hardware. They own shares in just about every store and outlet mall in Seoul. He knew Jonghyun had money just by looking at him, but he never would've imagined he was pursuing the son of a business mogul.

“Wow...” is all he can stammer out. He feels stupid at the lack of syllables, but his brain seems to have short-circuited. Who was Kim Kibum to be flirting with someone of Jonghyun's calibre. He was way out of his league.

“Hey,” the whisper of Jonghyun's soft voice brings Key out of his brain and back to the present. Jonghyun uses his free hand, the one that's not entwined with Key's, to cup the brunette's face. His thumb traces over Kibum's cheekbone softly, Key leans into the touch and turns his attention back to Jonghyun.

“You left me for a moment there. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Key nods, “Yeah, sorry, I just got a bit distracted by my thoughts. It's not you; it happens a bit,”

“It's okay,” Jonghyun says and slides off the stool so he's standing inches from Key. “I think it's cute,”

“Yeah?” the younger asks and spreads his legs to accommodate Jonghyun, his knees finding purchase on either side of the other's hips.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun concludes with a nod.

Key can feel Jonghyun's warm breath on his face, their lips ghosting over one another's. The hand on Kibum's face slides to the back of his neck and Jonghyun pulls him in closer. Eyelids flutter closed and they bridge the distance between them.

Their lips don't touch, however, because someone shoves Kibum harshly and then there's a cold, sticky, yellow liquid that smells strongly of banana dripping down his white top.

With a gasp, Kibum jolts back and his eyes snap open. The man from across the bar, Woohyun-look-alike, is standing beside Key with a bitter glare on his face and an empty banana daiquiri glass in his hand – the contents of the glass still running down Key's torso. He slams the empty glass down on the bar between Jonghyun and Kibum.

“What the hell, man!” Jonghyun snaps and shoves him harshly backwards. The man doesn't react, just glares at Key once more before storming away and leaving the club altogether. “Are you okay, Bum? Do you know that guy?”

“Yeah and yeah – well, no,” Kibum says, grimacing as he inspects the ugly yellow stain on his crop top. “He was sitting across the bar earlier. He bought me a drink and I didn't drink it; it was a fucking banana daiquiri. I hate banana! Ugh, look, I'm sorry that the mood was ruined but I have to go to the bathroom and see if I can salvage this top. It was nice meeting you, Jonghyun.”

With that, Kibum leaves Jonghyun at the bar and makes his way to the bathroom to save what he can of his top – a top that cost him almost a week's pay and is one of the only designer items he owns. He turns on the faucet and doesn't hesitate to strip his shirt off. He finds himself relieved that the bathroom is empty; he's not ashamed of his body or anything of the kind, but he's more than a little embarrassed right now and wants to be left alone.

He can't help but let his mind wander, as he scrubs the stain with cheap bar soap, what would've happened if that salty asshole hadn't interrupted them. He thinks about how soft Jonghyun's lips would've been; how skilled his hot tongue would be dancing with Kibum's own; how the other man would've gripped his neck so hard it'd leave bruises. He once again finds himself relieved that the bathroom is empty, because his thoughts are stirring up other feelings inside him.

He doesn't hear the bathroom door swing open, and he doesn't notice another presence until a pair of strong hands grips his hips tight. He jumps at the sudden touch but relaxes when he sees Jonghyun's reflection in the mirror before him.

“Jonghyun,” he says as he relaxes against his body, “what are you doing here?”

It isn't until Kibum's bare back meets the cotton of Jonghyun's shirt and the leather of his jacket that he becomes acutely aware of his half-nakedness. His face flushes red and he avoids looking at his own reflection, because he's sure his blush has spread down his pale neck to his chest; a blush that Jonghyun can clearly see as he eyes Key up and down hungrily through the mirror.

“I came to help you,” he tells him, hands running up and down Key's sides and making the younger shiver. “You rushed off so quickly I didn't even have a chance to ask you to stay.”

Kibum shrugs and resumes his scrubbing, though at this point it's more to distract himself – this ugly, yellow stain is going nowhere.

“I was embarrassed. I didn't think you'd want to stick around after the scene that guy made.”

Muscular arms move to wrap around Key's shoulders and those large hands of Jonghyun's grab Key's small wrists, halting his actions.

“I'm not that vain, Kibum. I was having a good time with you,” Jonghyun says and he's so close Kibum feels the words against the shell of his ear.

The confession has Key's heart thudding against his ribcage. He drops the stained crop-top, letting it fall into the basin, and turns in Jonghyun's arms to meet the other's without the separation of the mirror. Jonghyun's gaze is thick and clouded with lust. It makes Kibum burn for all the right reasons; for once, he truly feels wanted.

Jonghyun rests his forehead against Key's, their breaths mingling in the space between their lips.

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Jonghyun whispers, barely a breath.

The air around them is still as he awaits Key's answer, but Kibum doesn't say a word. Instead, he presses his body against Jonghyun's and crashes their lips together.

The kiss is hot and hungry; a clash of teeth and tongue but it's perfect. Kibum's knees go weak and his whole body tingles when Jonghyun's hot tongue presses at Kibum's lips, prying them open so he can explore Key's mouth.

Hands roam Kibum's bare torso, hot palms pressing into his chest and talented fingers pinching his nipples. The brunette has to bite his lip hard to muffle the lewd sounds he wants so badly to make.

“Uh-uh,” Jonghyun pants into his ear, his breath hot against Key's face, as he uses his thumb to free Kibum's plush lower lip, “don't do that. Let me hear you, baby,”

And Kibum does just that – it's hard not to when Jonghyun slips a leg between his own and Kibum feels the other's arousal press against his thigh. A particularly loud moan escapes him as Jonghyun grinds against his thigh, hands flying to the button of Kibum's jeans.

“J-Jonghyun,” he all but gasps, his nimble fingers finding purchase in a chunk of silvery hair at the nape of Jonghyun's neck.

“Tell me when to stop,” Jonghyun says and presses an open-mouth kiss to the side of Key's neck. “Okay?”

Kibum nods, but manages a small, “don't stop.”

His hand tightens in Jonghyun's hair. Plump lips find themselves on Kibum's neck once more as he pushes Kibum's jeans and briefs down his thighs just far enough to let his leaking cock spring free. Jonghyun wraps a skilled hand around the base of Kibum’s length and pumps him at a steady pace. Kibum is squirming beneath him and Jonghyun can feel his own pants tighten with every soft moan. Jonghyun flicks his thumb over the head of Kibum’s cock, making the younger throw his head back with a cry of Jonghyun’s name.

Jonghyun decides he wants to hear that sound a lot more, so his grip around Kibum tightens and he strokes him faster, his eyes urging the younger to _cum, cum, cum._

“F-fuck, Jonghyun, I’m so close,” he mutters. Jonghyun licks his lips as his name spills from those swollen, bow-shaped lips.

Jonghyun leans into Kibum and lets his hot tongue trail the shell of the brunette’s ear, before he takes his earlobe between his teeth.

“Cum for me baby,” he orders.

Kibum’s stomach tightens, but before he can finish someone walks into the bathroom.

“What the fuck?” The guy exclaims, tacking on a “get a room! Some of us need to piss!” before he leaves.

Jonghyun growls at the intrusion and that sound is all it takes for Kibum to be back to full hardness. Jonghyun doesn’t say anything, and he isn’t gentle as he drags Kibum into one of the stalls. He pulls Key in by his neck for another needy kiss, and then spins him and presses him, chest first, against the stall door.

Not a moment later, Kibum feels hands grabbing his cheeks and spreading them, he hears Jonghyun moan and then he feels a hot tongue lapping at his entrance. It’s soft and teasing at first, Jonghyun never quite giving him what he wants despite the way Kibum is mewling and his knees are buckling.

He’s positive the people coming in and out of the bathroom can hear him, can see the door he’s pushed upon shaking, he’s sure they know exactly what is going on. He doesn’t really care, though.

“Please, Jonghyun,” Key begs, pressing his ass to Jonghyun’s face, “please, Jjongie, I need it,” he whines, and that’s all it takes for Jonghyun to press his tongue into Kibum’s hole, opening him up and stretching him out just right.

Jonghyun is a moaning mess from his place on the floor, between Key’s cheeks, one hand is used to spread one of Key’s perky mounds, the other is teasing Kibum’s puckering hole, until he finally pushes the digit in, stretching Key even further. Soon (but not soon enough, if you ask Key), there are three fingers fucking in and out of him and he needs _more_.

“Jonghyun,” he pleads, “I need more, I need your cock, Jonghyun,”

The fingers leave him and he whimpers slightly. Jonghyun stands, watching the way Key’s hike is grabbing for something that’s not there, begging to be filled again.

“What happened to ‘Jjongie’?” He asks as he removes his belt, “and where did your manners go?”

“Please, Jjongie,” Key whines, “please fuck me, Jjongie,”

Kibum feels a large, hot hand cup his ass. There’s a thumb rubbing soothing circles when suddenly Jonghyun's lips are beside Key’s ear and that deep, velvet voice is asking, “condom?”

Kibum wants to say no, he wants it raw so badly, but he won’t let lust cloud his mind - he has to be somewhat smart about this, at least.

So he nods and it takes a second but he hears Jonghyun sliding a condom over his own length and then the tip is being pressed to Key’s entrance. Jonghyun’s thumb is still rubbing soothing circles, but Key doesn’t think he was quite prepared for how big Jonghyun is.

“Fuck, Jjongie!” He cries out and his back arches. There are tears springing to his eyes and he thinks that maybe Jonghyun can hear that he’s about to cry, because that warm hand moves from its place on his rear and comes to cup his chin, turning his face to meet Jonghyun’s.

“Hey,” Jonghyun whispers, his voice soothing, “it’s okay, baby. You’re taking me so well,”

Key squeezes his eyes closed as Jonghyun pushes in further, and Jonghyun presses a kiss to his cheek.

“We’re almost there, baby. Open your eyes - look at me, that’s it, keep looking at me,”

Key barely notices the pain when Jonghyun slides all the way in, too busy noticing the faces Jonghyun makes when he moans. Jjong smiles.

“That’s it, baby,” he says and kisses Kibum completely, “tell me when to move,”

Key takes a moment, takes a deep breath, and nods. Jonghyun starts with slow, even thrusts. Hands come down to grip Key by the waist and Jonghyun is slowly unravelling.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans into Kibum’s ear, “you feel so good. You’re taking me so well, baby,”

“So good, Jjongie, you’re fucking me _so good_ ,” Kibum throws his head back onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, turning it a little to press hot kisses to the underside of Jonghyun’s sharp jawline.

Key reaches a hand down to jerk himself off, but Jonghyun slaps it away and replaces it with his own.

“Let me do it, baby. Let Jjongie get you off,” Jonghyun doesn’t miss a beat, pumping Kibum hard and in time with his own thrusts.

“Oh, god, Jonghyun I’m going to cum!”

Jonghyun’s thrusts are hard and sporadic with none of the rhythm he had earlier and Key takes it as a sign he’s close, too. Kibum feels overcome with a little sense of pride, for just a moment. Kim Jonghyun, gorgeous, rich, heir to Kim & Co Enterprises, was fucking him in a bathroom stall, when he could have anyone he wanted. Not only that, but Key made the first move, and it worked. Someone, and not just any someone, wanted him.

That thought, along with the way Jonghyun was pounding him and bruising his hips with his vice-like grip, was enough to get Key to his climax.

“Jjongie!” He cried as he came over the door and Jonghyun’s hand.

Jonghyun came too, with a groan of Kibum’s name. He fucked them both through their orgasms, not relenting his thrusts until they were both completely spent. Too soon for his liking, he pulled out of Key and removed the condom.

Key reached down gently to pull up his jeans, but pain shot through his spine and he straightened immediately.

“Shit, here, let me,” Jonghyun muttered and raced down to help with Key’s skinny jeans. He was careful as he pulled them over the man’s shapely thighs and round ass, not wanting to hurt him.

“Thanks,” Kibum said, hoping he wasn’t going as red as he felt and glad Jonghyun couldn’t hear his racing heart. People don’t usually help dress the other after sex - at least, not in his experience.

Kibum watches as Jonghyun zips up his own jeans, now fully clothed again, and then he’s all too aware that he doesn’t have a shirt to wear and his stomach is covered in his own cum. He feels small and wraps his arms loosely around his front.

“Um, my top is…” he starts and Jonghyun’s eyes widen like he suddenly remembers too.

“I’ll get it,” he offers and slips out of the stall first.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, Kibum doesn’t expect him to come back. Key knows what this is, some meaningless one night stand, so why wouldn’t Jonghyun take the perfect out while he can?

Jonghyun surprises Kibum, though, because he says, “It’s not here,”

Key frowns in confusion for a minute, having been so lost in his own thoughts he forgot what Jonghyun was going to look for. Then he remembers and he’s frowning for another reason.

“Wait, what?” He says, poking his head out from the bathroom stall to look at Jonghyun. “What do you mean ‘it’s gone’?”

“I mean it's not here,” Jonghyun says, gesturing to the sink Kibum was previously washing his top in, now empty.

“But it’s my top,” Key offers lamely, slumping in disappointment. He liked that top, and now he’s half naked with nothing to wear and covered in his own indiscretions and he’s even more embarrassed than he was when he first entered this bathroom.

Why is his life like this?

He doesn’t notice Jonghyun smiling at his adorable pout, or the way Jonghyun walks over to him. He only notices when Jjong takes his face in his hands and kisses him in the most tender way he’s kissed him tonight.

Kibum smiles at Jonghyun.

“What are you doing?” Key asks as Jonghyun removes his red leather jacket.

Jonghyun hands Key the jacket. “Here, put it on. You’re coming home with me tonight. My housemate is out so it’ll be just us, you don’t need to worry about the walk of shame,”

Kibum briefly wonders why the heir to a conglomerate company shares a house, but he thinks that’s a question for another day as he takes the jacket with a grateful smile and puts it on gingerly.

“It looks good on you,” Jonghyun tells him.

The Uber to Jonghyun’s house isn’t long, he lives nearby in one of the better neighbourhoods and Key wonders how often Jonghyun frequents that club. Kibum shakes off the thought before he lets himself think too much about how many other Jonghyun has fucked like that in that same bathroom. Jonghyun isn’t his, he reminds himself, and that’s how it will stay.

They don’t have sex again that night, but they do lazily jerk each other off in the shower, and again when they’re laying in bed before they go to sleep. Jonghyun gives Kibum a top to wear to bed and they kiss a couple of times before they fall asleep. Jonghyun holds Key all night and for some reason, they both sleep a little easier.

When he wakes up the next day, Kibum is disoriented for a second until he remembers where he is. He sits up in bed and wonders to himself how his life led him to this point - sitting in Kim Jonghyun’s bed, in Kim Jonghyun’s top after a night like that. Kibum wonders, how he is sitting here, in Jonghyun’s house on a Sunday morning, when Jonghyun is nowhere to be seen.

He checks his phone, which is charging on the bedside table. 11:23am. He notices something else on the bedside table, too, something that wasn’t there when he went to sleep. It’s a black paper bag with a designer name on it - a designer Key wouldn’t be able to afford in his life.

He takes the bag and sets it on the bed before him. There’s a card on top and Kibum lets out a shaky breath, a tension he hadn’t realised was there now released.

 _Morning, Kibum!_  
I had an urgent meeting that I had to get to this morning, I hope I didn’t disturb you. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you.  
Help yourself to the bathroom, and the food in the kitchen. I want you to be comfortable.  
I hope you like the gift I got you, too.

_Jjongie xo_

Key sets the card down and pulls out the contents of the bag.

It’s a white crop-top, long sleeved, like the one he had, only this one is even softer than the one he had owned. There are a few trendy tears on the shoulders and some distressed detailing on the hem. Kibum loves it.

He smiles and reads over the note one more time, loving the fuzzy feelings he gets from it.He feels his face warming and uses the note to fan himself. As he does, he notices something he didn’t notice before. On the back of Jonghyun’s note, there’s a number.

Kibum wonders for a second just what the hell he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
